The present invention relates generally to an air conditioner for automotive vehicles, and more particularly to a control system that automatically controls air entering a passenger compartment of the automotive vehicle based on a control characteristic.
An important feature for an air conditioner is an adaptive control system that develops a control characteristic based on manual adjustments made by a vehicle occupant. The control system “learns” a vehicle occupant's climate control preferences by analyzing the occupant's manual setting adjustments corresponding to various environmental conditions. The control system then automatically adjusts the air conditioning settings when similar environmental conditions reoccur.
Currently, adaptive control systems may generate an inaccurate control characteristic based on atypical manual setting adjustments by the occupant, or by frequent or over-exaggerated manual setting adjustments. Additionally, current systems may be slow to create a control characteristic due to infrequent manual setting adjustments by vehicle occupants. Therefore, it is desirous to improve the accuracy and the response time of a control system adapting to an occupant's climate control preferences.